I Won't Break
by daydreamer22688
Summary: Clark and Chloe's first time together. Take's place after Do You Trust Me? Do not have to read it do know whats going on though! Please Read and Review!


**I Won't Break**

_By,_

_Daydreamer22688_

_Summary: This is the continuation of my Heat Stroke story line, take's place after Do You Trust Me? You don't have to read them to know what's going on just know that Clark and Chloe are together in this story and they are still in high school. Please READ AND REVIEW!_

_Authors Note: I do not own Smallville, I will never own Smallville but maybe someday I will own Tom Welling. Or he can own me! Either way works._

**-----------------------------------------------------**

The movie played in the background long forgotten, the popcorn spilled on the floor. Chloe laid partially over Clark , her t-shirt had

ridden up her waist, Clark's hand was resting on the bare skin. They were making out like crazy teenagers, even though they were,

technically, crazy teenagers. Chloe pulled away, teasingly.

"You better hope my father doesn't decide to walk in, what would he think if he saw my best friend molesting me, on his favorite couch!"

She leaned in for another kiss, Clark turned his head.

"wait, he, he doesn't know were dating?" He asked, shocked.

"Well not exactly," she said trying to kiss him again.

"Chlo!"

"Well, I just don't see the need to tell him," Chloe said innocently.

"Chloe, what happens if our parents see each other, you need to tell him!" He said sternly.

"I know, I know, I promise I'll tell him soon, now please, kiss me," Clark smiled at her anger turning into lust, he leaned down kissing her

gently. Chloe pushed herself up so she was straddling him, wrapping her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers through his hair

deepening the kiss. Clark's hands traveled down her backside cupping her butt squeezing gently, she squealed, Clark smiled into the kiss.

Chloe slowly moved her hands down Clark's chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt. She parted the fabric and ran her fingers lightly down

his abs, Clark shivered slightly. Her hand started to travel farther down, reaching the waist of his jeans. Suddenly Clark grabbed her

hand, breaking the kiss.

"Chlo, I think we need to slow down," he told her nervously. She laughed, thinking he was kidding.

"I thought you were the one who didn't want to slow down," she said, kissing him again.

"Chlo, I'm serious," Clark told her, Chloe huffed a breath of frustration out.

"Fine, fine, I understand. Clark Kent, Celibate for life."

Clark pulled Chloe close to him kissing the top of her head.

"Not for life, just for now."

Clarks shirt was still open, Chloe rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Clark?" Chloe asked after a couple minutes.

"Hmmmm?" he hummed contently, his eyes closed.

"Do you even want to have sex with me?" Clark was suddenly a lot more awake, he opened his eyes making eye contact with Chloe.

"Chlo, of course I do but don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"Clark we've been dating for four months, we've known each other since 8th grade, like you said, I don't think that's rushing anything!" She said sitting up out of his arms.

"Chlo, I…" before he could finish his sentence Chloe's dads voice filled the air.

"Chloe, sweetie, I'm home!" Clark jumped up grabbing his clothes.

"Go Clark!" She whispered.

"But what about the mess?" he whispered back pointing to the popcorn on the floor.

"Don't worry just go you idiot!" She said sternly.

"Chloe is someone here?" Her father yelled out, Chloe jumped on the couch.

"GO!" Clark kissed her cheek, super speeding away. Chloe laid down closing her eyes just as her father walked in the room. He

surveyed the room, noticing the mess. He walked over to his daughter, kneeling beside her, gently shaking Chloe awake.

"Chloe sweetie, wake up." She fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey dad," she said yawning, "must of fallen asleep, watching the movie."

"Yeah, what happened?" he said pointing to the popcorn.

"Oh I must of dropped the bowl when I feel asleep."

"Ahhhh, well, clean it up and get some sleep."

"Ok dad." Her father started walking out of the room, stopping when he spotted a jacket.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Whose jacket is this?" He asked picking up Clark's blue jacket.

"Oh that's Clark's, I borrowed it today at school, forgot to give it back."

"Oh, alright… Oh…a…. Chloe, is there something you want to tell me?" He asked questioningly, sensing Chloe was hiding something.

"No, dad."

"Alright then, goodnight Chloe."

"Night dad." After her father walked out of the room, Chloe flopped down on the couch, breathing out the breath she was holding in.

Later that night Chloe laid in bed thinking about what had happened before her father had come home. She played with the ears of her

stuffed yellow rabbit, Twinkie as music blasted from her ipod. She wondered why sex was such a huge issue with Clark. He definatly

didn't have to worry about being self-conscious, he was prettier than her, she thought. The only thing she could think of was he didn't

want her. She sighed and turned over in her bed, only to be met by the form of Clark Kent. She almost screamed in surprise but Clark

was quicker, and covered her mouth.

"JESUS CLARK! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She whispered forcefully, " you know some people use a doorbell, or a phone when they want to talk to someone!"

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

" What are you doing here, it's two in the morning?"

"Chloe I couldn't leave the conversation we were having earlier at a stand still, I can't stop thinking about it."

"Me either," she admitted.

"Listen Clark, if you're not ready I understand, I'll wait as long as you need me too but the thing is, I know, in your heart you're ready

Clark. So what is it? Are you losing interest? Am I not attractive? Not the one? I can take it I'm a big girl." She rattled off.

"Chloe!" Clark grabbed her by the arms.

"That's not it at all! You're beautiful, and I'm definatly not losing interest!" He told her lovingly, looking into her eyes.

"Then what is it Clark, I don't understand?"

"Well um, I'm…god this is embarrassing."

"Clark, it's just me, it can't be any worse than, 'I'm from a different planet,' we've already done that!"

"Chlo, its just I'm well, I'm…"

"Your what Clark? I know you don't have an STD or anything and I know you can't have a sexual dysfunction…"

"CHLOE! Shut up!"

"Sorry…. Go on, just say it."

"WellumI'mAfraidChlo…" He sputtered out.

"Clar…"

"Let me finish." Chloe nodded.

"I'm afraid, I would hurt you, I don't know what could happen. What if I lose control? What if humans and Kryptonians are sexually

different Chloe! I could never forgive myself if I hurt you or even killed you! It's a risk I don't want to take." Chloe looked at him

lovingly. Stroking his cheek with her hand.

"You could never hurt me Clark, ever."

"Chloe, you don't know that, I can't take that chance."

"Clark I'm glad your concerned, but I know you. You have controlled your powers all your life, you have never hurt anyone!"

"But Chloe, this is different, this is sex. I don't know what I would do. My heat vision could go crazy, I could burn you, I could crush

you, I could…" Chloe pressed her lips to his. Clark kissed her back, surprised.

"I know you won't hurt me Clark, I know it."

"Chloe…"

"Clark! You can't live a life in celibacy because your afraid of what might happen. I'm willing to go for it Clark, I won't break!"

"Chloe, I don't know…"

"Clark… Look at me….LOOK AT ME!" She said sternly. He brought his eyes to meet hers.

"I trust you Clark, and I love you. I LOVE YOU! And that will never change. You don't have to be afraid. We have done everything

together BUT sex Clark and nothing has ever happened. We can do this Clark, I know it. Plus if something happens, I'll stop you." Clark

rolled his eyes, at that comment.

"You promise?" He asked.

"On my life." Clark started to laugh.

"What?"

"It's just aren't you supposed to be the nervous one and me the horny one?" He said trying to lighten the mood. Chloe playfully slapped him.

"I'm not a normal girl Clark."

"I'm not a normal boy."

"Well than I guess were perfect for each other."

"Yeah, I guess we are…" He leaned in kissing her gently. The kiss was slow and tender, not needy. They sank down onto the bed, the

kiss becoming deeper and more heated. They lay vertical, Clark propped up on one elbow. His hand slipped under Chloe's t-shirt,

sliding up her side. He discovered Chloe wasn't wearing a bra. He smiled against her lips as he teased her nipple into a tight bud. Chloe's

free hand racked through Clark's wavy dark hair. He left her mouth kissing down her torso through her t-shirt. He undid the drawstring

of her pajama pant's, whipping then off in the blink of an eye.

"Who said being as fast as a speeding bullet didn't have its upsides?" Clark said breaking the kiss, only for a moment. Clark gently ran

his fingers over her heated mound, causing Chloe to moan.

"Um Clark?" She asked timidly, breaking the kiss. Clark started kissing her neck.

"Hmmm?" He hummed into her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"I've been waiting for this moment my whole existence, but maybe this would be better if I knew my father wasn't in the room next door.

Kind of ruins the romance factor." Clark laughed.

"What can't be quiet enough?" Clark teased.

"To tell you the truth probably not." Clark smiled. He stood up grabbing the blankets off Chloe's bed. Before Chloe knew it she was in Clarks arms.

"Do you trust me?"

"Forever and always."

"Then hold on." She buried her face into Clarks chest to protect if from the wind. In a few minutes she was overlooking the metropolis

skyline, the wind blowing through her hair. She shivered slightly. She looked down, realizing they were in such a hurry she was only in a

thong and a t-shirt, she laughed. Clark had noticed too. He slung his arm around her, pulling her close.

"You look incredibly sexy," He said huskily into her ear.

"You don't look too bad yourself, even fully clothed." Clark kissed her, picking her up. He brought her over to the blankets he had laid

down, gently laying them both down.

"I feel like I just got married, you carrying me everywhere."

"Yeah, I know, my back hurts!" He said jokingly rubbing his lower back.

"HEY! Be nice or I'll leave!" She told him.

"Your staying right here." He said, pinning her gently underneath him. Chloe reached up pushing a lock of hair from his face.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked one last time. He looked at her.

"More than anything." He sealed the deal by kissing her.

Their slow kisses became more heated. Clark ran his tongue across Chloe's lower lip, persuading her to open her mouth to him. He

massaged his tongue against hers. She tasted of coffee and mint like always and he loved it. The kiss seemed to last forever, they were

lost in the taste of each other. Chloe finally broke the kiss gasping for air. Clark laughed silently. He kissed the hollow between her neck

and her collar bone. While Clark continued kissing, Chloe let her small hands wander down the material of his shirt slowly tugging on it.

Clark took the cue, pulling away, taking his shirt off slowly to tease her.

"Clarrrrk!" she whined.

"Geez, antsy?"

"Clark!" Chloe said sternly. He finished taking off his shirt, returning to her.

"If I take off mine, yours comes off too." Chloe obliged, lifting up her arms.

"Oh, so I have to do everything?" Clark asked.

"Clark, shut up and kiss me."

"Always so demanding."

"Fine!" Chloe sat up pulling her shirt off. She then forcefully pushed Clark down. Clark let out a grunt of surprise.

"Whoa! Horny Chloe's come out to play!" He teased.

"Clark!" Chloe said frustrated,

"I'm sitting in front of you with only a thong on and your not doing anything!"

Clark suddenly did a reverse on Chloe, flipping her underneath him, attacking her mouth. He could feel Chloe's now naked breasts

rubbing against his bare chest. His pants were growing tight and very uncomfortable. He kissed down her neck, traveling downward to

her breasts. He swirled his tongue around each nipple teasing them into tight pink buds. Chloe moaned with pleasure as Clark continued

his kisses making a trail to her navel.

"Clark!" Chloe squeaked out, "I need you."

Clark stopped kissing her. Chloe positioned herself so she could undo his belt buckle, her hands shook with nerves, finally realizing what

they were about to do. Clark saw her hands shaking, he placed his large hands over her small ones helping her undo the buckle and slide

his jeans off. Immediately he felt relief as his erection was released. Chloe stroked him through the fabric of his boxers. Clark groaned

with pleasure as Chloe ran her fingers along the edge of his waistband. Clark felt himself growing harder as her fingers brushed over his

hip bones. She pulled off his boxers letting his erection release completely. Clark closed his eyes as she ran her fingers down the length of

him. She took in the sight of Clark in all his glory, he was beautiful. She wrapped her hand around him, gently applying pressure. Clark

moaned, he grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth, kissing her palm.

"If you do that any longer, this will have all been for nothing." Clark told her gently.

Clark laid her beneath him, bringing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. He slid his hand down her breasts then her stomach . He found the

fabric of her underwear. Without Chloe even noticing he ripped the sides of the underwear discarding them along with the other clothes.

He broke the kiss,

"I hope your underwear didn't mean anything to you." Chloe laughed. She then realized she was completely nude in front of Clark, her

cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment, she turned somewhat to cover herself. Clark stopped her. He gently brushed a lock of damp

blonde hair from her face.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, you are so beautiful," he said reassuringly kissing her again. Their eyes asked each other for permission.

"I'm scared," Clark admitted.

"So am I, but I trust you." Clark looked at her deeply. Their eyes were locked as she helped guide him into her opening. Clark groaned

with pleasure as her wet heat enveloped his tip. Chloe groaned in pain as he sank deeper, hitting her natural barrier. When Clark heard

her grunt he stopped about to pull out. She grabbed him,

"Don't even think about it."

"Chloe, I'm hurting you!"

"As much as it's supposed to Clark." He looked at her unsure.

"Please Clark!" Chloe pleaded. He stroked her face, while he pulled out slightly, than with one thrust broke through. Chloe gripped

Clark's shoulders at the immense pain. Clark's face broke out into worry. Chloe continued to hold him to her.

"Just wait, let me adjust," she told him reassuringly. Clark waited for her to tell him to keep going.

"Move Clark." He started slowly, unsure of what was going to happen, constantly searching Chloe's face for any sign to stop. The pain

Chloe felt was soon forgotten as each thrust built up more pressure. She opened her eyes to see Clark's worried expression.

"I'm fine, Clark, you feel wonderful." That was all Clark needed. He started moving faster, loving the feeling of her and him together, he

could feel the pressure building also. With each thrust Clark went deeper and they both fell into greater depths of pleasure.

"Chloe, I'm so close."

"So am I, faster Clark." He obliged her, they were almost there together he could feel it inside her. Clark withdrew almost completely

and with one last thrust sent them both over the edge. Clark released into Chloe and she was enveloped in warmth. Clark felt Chloe

contract around him at her release, it felt wonderful, their bodies shook from pleasure. He gently collapsed onto her, both breathing

heavily in time together. Clark was about to withdraw.

"No! Stay for a moment." He nodded. They laid together, totally and completely connected. They stared into each others eyes for what

seemed like eternity. Clark broke the silence.

"You were…that was….,"

"Amazing," Chloe finished for him.

"Yeah."

"And I'm not a French fry."

"No you're not…I love you Chloe Sullivan."

"And I love you Clark Kent."

"Let's do it again!" Clark said.

"Now who is the horny one?" Chloe scolded.

THE END


End file.
